


Strictly professional!

by YouDontNameWhatYouThrowBack



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: All this over a blanket, Arguing, Deepthroating, Dominance, England is a bit of an arse, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rain Sex, Spain is in denial, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouDontNameWhatYouThrowBack/pseuds/YouDontNameWhatYouThrowBack
Summary: Spain goes over to England's house for some work related matters, but England is being distant and ignoring Spain and it's driving him insane as are his repressed emotions.One afternoon instead of working they decide to have a relaxing tea break and watch the afternoon rain and just 'enjoy' each other's company to the best of their ability.





	Strictly professional!

Rain began to patter on the glass windows of the drawing room, the mellow light of the setting sun shimmered through the rivulets as storm clouds drifted over-head. Despite the cold bite of the wind; let in through the opened patio door the room was unusually hot the condensation indistinguishable from the rain. Arthur watched on silently, his tea brewing in his cupped hands as steam caused sweat to bead on the enclaves of his neck. Arthur breathed a sigh as Antonio stepped into the room carrying his own coffee.  
The only way Antonio could describe the drawing room was very ‘Arthur’ he supposed, actually there was no two ways about it, when he was finally able to move his gaze from Arthur’s reclined form he began to appreciate the little things he saw of him in the room, splintered wooden easels littered with paint marks, canvases stashed anywhere they could fit, clay urns holding a concoction of freshly cut flowers from carnations to hydrangea’s, roses, lavender and lilies. Two worn beige sofas were pushed at awkward angles around the patio door which in turn gave a romantic view of the garden, both sofas were clad in red tapestries one being ornamented with a mandala, the other with intricately sewn Ganesh (One of which was a gift from India, the other he had stolen years ago from a Mughal trading ship). Arthur had once told Antonio that the drawing room was his favourite room, and admittedly that had confused Antonio a little bit.  
England was to put bluntly very rich and had the luxuries of a conservatory connected to a large recreational area, huge open bedrooms, a generously spaced kitchen, a grand Victorian front room, even a billiard room, who even needed a billiard room, apparently Arthur!  
When Spain asked him why he loved that room he simply replied, without so much as turning to him “It’s poetic”, he hadn’t understood him. But now, bathed in the glorious dying Sunday light he found he could understand whole heartedly what he had meant. The whole scene was surrounded in a surreal strange feeling, it was very baroque, the way the light fell on things felt like a glazed painting and he often found he and Arthur sitting there in an ambient silence. When they did speak it would be little more than a passing comment on the garden, England would make expertly boring observations of the garden he would point out anything and everything about it to Spain who would do little more than nod at his companion.  
He would note how the sky bent in the moments before it stormed and the way the leaves stood out more in the backdrop of melancholy colours. He likened his garden once to an Ernest Dawson poem – moody but beautiful, or a Fragonard painting, and when there was nothing left to point out he’d purse his lips, recline in his seat and sip his fruity tea from an imported Chinese tea set which was as mute colour as the rest of the room.  
‘The room could really use colour, some dark reds or blue might be nice’ Antonio hummed lightly marking on the Romanesque marble columns of the patio which could just be seen from the grand windows.  
Antonio too, had begun to see the beauty in these scenes, however not as much in the garden as Arthur saw, instead he found it in the beguiling man that sat in front of him. In that moment on top of the tiled stairs, he was trying desperately to burn the image of Arthur into his eyelids so every time he blinked he could see this serenity. The way the steam clouded his brown reading glasses that rested precariously on the tip of his sniffling rosy nose, his cheeks and ears were flushed red from the cold, his low-lidded warm green eyes starred distantly into the corner of the room and his curled blond hair was unruly from the dampness in the air. His suit trousers rose at the cuff of his ankle while his other leg was tucked beneath him neatly as a half-read copy of ‘A room with a view’ sat alone on the coffee table, a stray page waving in the wind. Oh, it was romantic like a movie still, yet wonderfully real and true for them both. And yet England and Spain were meeting strictly on 'professional' grounds.  
Had Spain had his way the two of them right then would have been in Barcelona or Madrid, maybe even Granada enjoying a little sunlight and sightseeing but the uptight – stick in the arse – Englishman was having none of it, ‘it’s strictly professional!’ so begrudgingly, to spend time with the bitter blond Antonio had asked to spend the weekend at Arthur’s country home so that they could work out these 'important diplomatic matters' (he used the term very loosely).  
He loved England (the country) and English people and English weather and English… okay well not the food – the point is he liked England and wanted to spend his time with Arthur, was that a crime? Though so far England had done little more than ignore him even going so far as to avoid him, he was used to that at the world meetings and other formal gatherings, hell he rarely sought out Arthur in a gathering but when it was just them in the comfort of their own homes it seemed rather strange and downright rude.  
Secretly Spain had wanted nothing more than to spend his weekend with the English man but one thing Antonio had become good at over the years was lying especially to himself. While it was true (in his heart) he had come to spend time with Arthur he had convinced himself it was no longer out of love but necessity, the necessity of upholding his place in the world and Europe. There was too much between them to go on as if the past never happened, to just pretend that it never happened would be – just too painful. But he did still love him and that was probably what hurt the most.  
So, by his own will he tricked himself into believing he no longer loved him, but this trip had made it unmistakably clear that that wasn’t the case as he had spent the last few days watching England intensely from the corners of rooms or doorways as the other went about his - rather boring - business. Spain was starring too long from the top of the stairs, dumbly admiring every aspect of Arthur’s beauty it was going to be impossible to ignore his feelings when it was just the two of them alone.

England watched silently over the rim of his cup as Spain descended the three stairs into the drawing room stalking the other males every move. It had been rather out of character for Antonio to so willingly come to his house they had been arguing more and they certainly weren’t on friendly terms, Arthur supposed Antonio must have had some mental breakdown or some longing for the past to want to spend his weekend with the Brit but he was never one to turn down Antonio, he wasn’t sure how anyone could turn down the bastard.  
Antonio walked across the carpeted room, his feet falling in light thumps before taking his seat across from Arthur on the unoccupied sofa careful to keep a safe distance.  
Antonio collapsed into the soft embrace of the sofa releasing a deep sigh as he felt his body being swallowed into the frame. His eyes fell on Arthur’s pale lithe form peering for a moment or two with shy curiosity, smiling when he saw Arthur’s eyes meet and acknowledge him for a moment before returning to his book.  
Antonio’s eyes left him, returning to unimportant thought as he gazed absently out the window watching the rain fall in waves on the grass making each blade bow ceremoniously. A crack of distant thunder broke through the light patter of rain that fell on the windows and patio; then – a strike of lightening tore through the sky releasing an array of purples and blues which coloured Antonio’s vision before burning out to that familiar grey sky.  
Antonio heard Arthur stir from the other side of the room, “You alright? You look like you’re in a trance”  
Antonio shook his head lightly, “No, I’m fine, just enjoying the rain”  
“Enjoying?” Arthur sneered, he turned to the patio eyes taking in the familiar sight, it wasn’t a particularly beautiful storm, and the rain was becoming more of a torrential downpour by the minute “What’s to enjoy?”  
“Well I just think it’s refreshing, the way the sun breaks through the clouds, the way all the birds hide away and all you can see is the movement of leaves” he shrugged “I think it’s pretty neat”.  
Arthur hummed as he thought about what Antonio said, maybe he’d seen it too many times for it to be that special to him anymore, all it meant now was another chore as he had to bring the washing in that was hanging out to dry.  
“That’s an interesting perspective I suppose” Arthur nestled back into the sofa pulling his tea into his chest.  
“And what about you” Antonio quipped.  
“I’m sorry me?”  
“Don’t you enjoy the sunshine, it must make a nice change of pace?” Arthur agreed it did, however it wasn’t like the sun never shined on him.  
Arthur thought, he loved the beat of the sun as he’d lull off the coast of the Caribbean and the way his body would shiver as a brisk breeze would temporarily soothe his burned flesh, he wasn’t made for the sun like Spain was. With some disdain he also remembered the way that Spain would relentlessly tease him when his legs and arms would burn but his covered skin remained pasty and pale.  
“Yes, I suppose I enjoy it, though it normally makes me agitated”  
“Everything makes you agitated, it’s kinda your whole character”  
Arthur shot him a dirty look from across the room huffing as he took two swigs of his tea “Yeah fuck you too Spain, you’re not perfect either – hey what are you doing” Spain was making his way over to him.  
“Look I’ll show you” Spain practically threw himself on the sofa; England cussing him out as he swayed to catch his compromised tea cup.  
“Quickly put it down” Antonio gestured from the cup to the coaster with a wild amused look in his eyes, Arthur sighed heavily discarding the cup before turning fully to face the Spaniard.  
“Now look,” Spain placed hand on the side of England’s head turning it away from him to the garden, “See the way the world is, it’s still and calm like an undisturbed pool of water, there is no busy motorways, no cars, no people, just peace. Look at the way the leaves ripple and shake with every droplet of rain and the way everything scampers to hide from it, and see how all your flowers greedily drink up the rain as if it will never rain again! The sky is like some grandiose romanticist painting that you’re always going on about, the way the sky folds and fights with itself is exciting and thrilling, the way that the pink and red of a sunset can quickly be overtaken by the darker greys blues and blacks of the thundering clouds. The clap of thunder and strikes of lightening are like the percussion and strings of an orchestra, the rain is the woodwind and the hiding wildlife is the brass. Everything strangely seems brighter and clearer in the rain, you can see every colour and every detail, I can see every ant and every stone and somehow every time I see it I am left wanting to see it again and again because I know next time I’ll see something different! It’s exciting, unpredictable and frightening!” Antonio leaned in closer, the shrillness in his voice conveying his passion as he released a tense and shaky breath “It’s like an unyielding tempest, a destructive monsoon, a ferocious battle” a dopey smile made its way across his face “Do you see?”  
Arthur couldn’t help but laugh, the way Antonio went from uncontrollably bombastic to mellow and sweet was funny to him and the way his face twisted in confusion as he saw him laughing made the situation even funnier.  
“Yes, yes quite,” Arthur pushed his fogged glasses into his hair and reaching again for his book quickly flipping back to his page, he loved it when Spain got passionate over silly little things.  
Antonio pouted turning away from the Brit who was now more interested in his book again, shoot him down for trying to make conversation, he forgot how intolerable the man could be.  
Antonio stifled a shiver, stupidly he’d forgotten to pack any jumpers so he was stuck with thin button up dress shirts that did nothing to warm him. The conversation ran its course and was once more left to die in favour of the patter of rain, Antonio began to phase out again partly to spite Arthur and partly because colder weather just made him more tired.  
Antonio noticed as he watched Arthur pick up his book that the table was laid with more elegance than usual, there were a few glass jar candles with varying scents of vanilla and other ‘fruity’ concoctions and a pastel yellow table cloth that made up about eighty percent of the colour in the room. Canvases were stacked against the wall on the other side of the table, the splintered disdained frames warped and creased from years of use and re-stretching. While he couldn’t see most of the canvases Spain could make out the delicacy of a female face peeking out from behind two obscuring canvases.  
Arthur carried on reading in a sudden newfound awkwardness as he realised from Antonio’s cold shoulder that he had upset him.  
“Do you still paint much?”  
Arthur turned with sudden urgency at the question as if he had been waiting for Antonio to speak and pretending to read.  
“Pardon?”  
Antonio rolled his eyes “I said do you paint anymore, like you used to?” Arthur looked over to the discarded piles of work and sighed in fondness “No, no not recently, I don’t have the time anymore nor the passion that I used to”  
“I didn’t think you were ever particularly fond of painting, you liked looking at art more than actually doing it” Antonio smiled.  
“Yes well I liked doing portraits not much else, I at least felt like I then had a connection with what I was doing” he looked at Antonio but he remained fixated on the canvases “I used to love painting you”  
Antonio almost choked, what was he getting at? “And?” he cried shrilly as though he were angry.  
“Don’t you remember” of course he remembered, he could recall a few times that he had caved into Arthur’s greedy demands to model for him, sometimes it was just a portrait but other times it had been full figured pieces and more often than not it ended with a kiss and sometimes more, though that was centuries ago at the height of the sixteenth century and they were in love and nothing else mattered.  
“I do remember I’m not as stupid as you seem to make me out” he hastily defended himself against the nonexistent insult.  
Arthur scowled “Okay well I was just asking” he spat.  
There was no point dwelling on it, Antonio could sense the onset of an argument though it wasn’t uncommon, they both argued a lot. He couldn’t retain Arthur’s attention for more than five seconds and unsurprisingly Arthur had again returned his attention to that sodding book.  
This time Antonio dared not disturb the seething man, instead just starring at him from the corner of his eyes. Arthur was already deep in his ‘exhilarating’ book, legs crossed and skimming quickly over the lines with carelessness, eyes blinking every now and then he had probably already read it five times. Antonio then noticed with glee the blanket that was strewn over the arm of the sofa.  
The temporary peace didn’t last long as Arthur felt those eyes on him, the rage and annoyance of conflict bubbling inside him threatening to spill over the edge. “What!” he snapped, eyes lowered threateningly at the insufferable Spaniard. Spain remained unfazed as he focused on Arthur before his hands shot to his face and he reared back with a sneeze.  
England’s eyebrows twisted before settling into a thin line on his forehead his frustration temporarily abandoned “Are you cold?” he asked, Antonio jumped at the question, once more Arthur had discarded his book in favour of entertaining the brunet but this time the book was closed.  
“No, not particularly” he lied, he listened as Arthur hummed knowingly before reaching over the side of the sofa and pulling up the Orange woolen blanket.  
“Are you sure?” he pressed.  
Antonio glared at the other hands clutching his arms tightly as a brisk chill blew into the room “Maybe a little” he muttered.  
Arthur smiled, pulling the blanket over himself “Then bunch up” he pulled at Antonio’s taut arm urging him closer. Antonio eyed Arthur with suspicion, not really wanting to sit too close to the other but as another chill came over him he found he ‘unconsciously’ moved in closer to the Brit, allowing the blanket to be wrapped around him.  
He could feel Arthur’s hands touch across his shoulders as he moved the blanket over him, the feeling for some reason magnified as if all his other senses were switched off, before trailing over his back as his hand pulled away. Arthur could feel the hairs on Antonio’s neck stand on end as his finger nails gently and rather teasingly grazed over the back of his neck.  
As England’s hand pulled away Spain stiffened as he felt a hollowness take over him, in that moment he wanted nothing more than for England to wrap his arms around and hold him like he used to, the familiarity was disturbingly calming for him and all the same sickening, it could never be how it used to be could it? And yet here he was willingly at England’s house, his once naval and empirical rival and the man he had once loved more than any other, wrapped in a constrictive blanket so close he could feel the heat radiating from the others body and Arthur’s chilled minty breath on his now red cheek.  
Too close, he was too close, at this rate Antonio would lose all rationality and abandon years of restraint and give himself again to this man, that was too much of a risk.  
He could smell Arthur’s clothes a dangerous mixture of teas, lavender and oil paints, the concoction was intoxicating, dizzying him until his sight and mind were a blurred messy tango of long forgotten memories. How could just being next to Arthur cause him to lose his mind like this?!  
England worried for a minute that his touchiness had made Spain uncomfortable but any doubt was dispelled when he felt Spain’s body shudder and curl in closer to his body.  
“Is that better?” Arthur smirked down at the top of Antonio’s head, undoubtedly the other male was scowling at his passing comment but Arthur couldn’t tell. Instead of shooting back a reply as Arthur assumed he would Antonio just whined and curled further into the blanket as if to avoid looking at Arthur the best he could.  
“Whinging are we,” he spoke in a patronising tone, as though talking to a dog, consciously his hand reached out to pet at Antonio’s hair condescendingly somehow he couldn't stop himself.  
Spain licked his dry lips urging some moisture back into them only to find they were swollen and red with the beginnings of a rash from his biting and licking.  
Antonio wanted to die, he wanted so badly to reach out and slap that cold hand away but another part of him wanted to kiss those arrogant lips shut, instead Antonio just shuddered again.  
Arthur raised an eyebrow presuming the other was still cold “Good God man you can’t still be cold, that’s ludicrous” he mocked, Antonio opened him mouth to complain when Arthur’s arm wrapped around him again this time he rubbed up and down Antonio’s tensed shivering arm, huh he hadn’t even realised he’d been shaking, in an attempt to warm him up.  
“You’re such a hassle sometimes” Arthur said, his hand stopped rubbing over Antonio’s body in favour of just resting on his shoulder. He continued starring down at Antonio’s bowed head, thinking, before tightening his grip on his shoulder and pulling his body into a warming embrace.  
Antonio almost sobbed his situation worsening by Arthur’s unintentional affections, he found his head resting on Arthurs bony shoulder (not the most comfortable resting spot honestly) and realised awfully he would soon be in Arthur’s lap if he didn’t stop himself. But he couldn’t stop himself every ounce in his body was aching with want and what he wanted was the blond, stuck up, arrogant man who was sat in front of him, this strange old man that his England, his precious Arthur had somehow become.  
He wanted to deny himself, to see reason but he found his resolve was gone, just from this short and awkward embrace Antonio had found himself back in the arms of the man who had both loved him and hated him, it was almost funny to Antonio how love and hate both went hand in hand.  
Arthur felt Antonio move beneath the blankets effectively pulling it from Arthur’s (now cold) body, he was about to argue with the other man for ruining his cocoon of warmth but any insult that was on his tongue dissolved as he felt a shy hand caress at his chilled cheek the bitterly moody weather was all but forgotten as Antonio’s head moved from his shoulder.  
“Spain what’s wro-” Spain effectively cut him off by pressing a finger to his lips, Arthur’s face twisted in confusion as he saw Antonio unsurely study his face.  
“Spain” he addressed him “You’re acting strange are you ill” this time Antonio didn’t move to silence Arthur instead he just smiled sweetly up at Arthur and before he could even realise what was happening Antonio leant over and kissed him deeply.  
Spain gently caressed England’s hair as they gently kissed, the kiss was refined but passionate and years of dishonesty melted away as he felt his body become weightless. Upon realising that Arthur was tense and unresponsive Antonio tentatively pulled away to survey Arthur. His cheeks were flushed, his full bottom lip glistened with spit.  
Spain realised with horror what he had done, he was undone how could he come back from this? How could he write this off? Arthur didn’t move; just starred with disbelief and confusion as Antonio began to shake his head in mirrored disbelief.  
“I’m sorry I don’t know what came over me!” he prattled, he realised his hand was still embedded in Arthur’s hair and pulled it back harshly taking Arthur’s hair with him.  
Arthur’s scream echoed loudly in the room his hand grabbing at the side of his head for some comfort, Antonio descended into a hysterical mess as he realised what he’d done.  
“Oh God I’m sorry, lo siento! Forgive me I don’t know what I’m doing” he kissed Arthur’s wrinkled forehead in comfort but it didn’t seem to ease him in the slightest, instead he just hissed in pain as he cradled his abused head a string of slurs emitting from his panting mouth.  
“Are you okay please talk to me” he pressed open mouthed kisses along Arthur’s temples in encouragement.  
England could feel the throbbing in his head turning into a headache and Spain’s panicked shouting wasn’t helping. He groaned lowly as he felt light kisses being placed along his face and hair.  
“Look at me” Antonio said, his eyes were welled with tears he was close to crying, “Please tell me you’re not hurt”  
England took a steadying breath as he slowly pulled his hand away from his head settling it on Spain’s knee, Spain taken by the action starred hopefully into England’s face.  
“England” he egged, but England didn’t respond he was too busy debating in his own head, those gentle fairy kisses that Spain was generously gifting him encouraged him into action. Determined to take something from the situation England gripped at Spain’s arm, flipping the man by his arm till he was laying beneath him.  
Antonio gasped in shock as he felt his body being tossed effortlessly through the air, until his back met the sofa’s pillows, the overstuffed sofa swallowing around his back.  
Antonio lay still sandwiched between the soft pillows and cushions of the sofa and the hardness of England’s looming body, he was forced to stare into the face of his aggressor, he could feel Arthur’s soft fingertips glancing over his calf and he could feel his shin hair bristle from the phantom touch, good-God he wanted it, it was getting harder to say no.  
“Spain” England starred down intensely at Spain trying to get him to look up at him.  
In that moment all England could focus on was Spain, his cheeks aflame partly from the crying and partly from embarrassment, his hair was awry and untidy, his eyebrows twitched in confusion as he kept his downcast gaze, he swore he could feel the thrumming of Spain’s erratic heart in his chest in rhythm with his own maddening pulse. But when Spain looked up at him his heart suddenly stopped altogether, his eyes flicked cautiously and unsurely up at England’s stoic face and England watched as those beautiful green eyes dilated and darkened.  
A sudden intensity came over England and without much more thought England harshly clamped his hand on Spain’s chin fingers pressing and squeezing his cheeks rather painfully, pulling Spain in for a rough kiss.  
Antonio groaned, twisting his face in a vain attempt to remove himself from Arthur not in the mood to deal with the other anymore, his attempt to remain indignant to Arthur began to fall away as he felt those lips move so perfectly against his own. His hands abandoned their hold on the cushions, one shooting out to push up feebly at England’s tensed shoulder the other gripping at the wrist holding his face. Spain slipped further up the sofa, head hitting the arm, and used his new leverage to kick at England’s leg wildly.  
England’s free hand reached blindly for Spain’s kicking leg catching him by his knee and pushing down harshly on his thigh, his fingers kneading and playing with skin hidden by cloth.  
Arthur tasted exactly as Antonio remembered, the overpowering taste of teas and chocolate biscuits as well as the sudden fresh tang of mint. Antonio whined lowly as Arthur’s hand crawled up his thigh dangerously close to his crotch, he had missed this, he had missed Arthur but at the same time he wasn’t in the business of being mistreated and abused in fact he abhorred the nasty treatment, so with one last push he successfully pushed the other man off him.  
“Stop! Just stop!” Antonio demanded holding Arthur at arm’s length, Arthur starred down at Antonio wide eyed unsure as to why he was so upset.  
“You can’t just ignore me and treat me like shit for days and then suddenly jump me and kiss me – what do you expect me to do just bend over like that?” Antonio hid his mouth behind the back of his hand, his blush worsening the longer Arthur kept starring his confusion turning into anger.  
“What the shit are you talking about Spain? You kissed me first! Why did you kiss me?” Arthur pushed in closer again.  
Antonio pushed Arthur with more force, Arthur now desperate to regain some control tightly fisted Antonio’s wrists pinning them down either side of his tossing head.  
Spain sneered at England, “Get off me” but England didn’t move, Spain could have easily kicked England off him but he felt his strength drain away with his resolve.  
“No you haven’t answered my question, why did you kiss me!” Spain stopped his wriggling falling deathly still, he turned his stare away “Dunno” he muttered, no that wasn’t good enough for England. He rested his head against Spain’s sweating forehead and in a low sultry voice he whispered “Spain tell me or I’m going to punish you” Antonio wasn’t looking at Arthur he couldn’t stand it, he didn’t have to look to know his eyes were starring expectantly down at him, and when he uttered that sexually insinuative sentence it was followed by a light chortle and a delirious groan of desire tore through his throat.  
“I kissed you because I felt like it” he turned harshly knocking Arthur’s face away in the process.  
“You kissed me because you felt like it?” he repeated with little breaks as though what Antonio had said was completely alien to him, that or it was completely stupid.  
“Yes that’s what I said isn’t it!?” Arthur smirked at the other.  
“Hm yes, it is certainly what you said, it’s just funny because I kissed you for the same reason”  
“You’ve been the worst all day, where do you get off ignoring me and laughing at me when all I’m trying to do is have your attention for more than five fucking seconds” Spain reared like a bull ready for a fight.  
“Get off now!”  
“No” he answered without hesitation, tightening his grip for safe keeping, Antonio sputtered indignantly “Why not!”  
“Because” he grinned, “I just don’t feel like it”  
Antonio groaned throwing his head back at Arthur’s blatant act of defiance, this was getting ridiculous, all because of a little kiss. Well it was a nice kiss though.  
“So what do you think we should do about this then” Arthur said, honestly Antonio wasn’t too sure what answer the Brit was expecting, he felt anger welling inside him again at the shit eating grin on Arthur’s face.  
“No Arthur I’m not doing this” he pushed at him angrily but his hands remained trapped “I’m not just going to lay down and go ‘oh yeah this is fine, you’ve acted like a total puta the last few days but here have my ass!’”  
England growled “Maybe I’ve been cold to you, but you’re the one that kissed me – that’s why we’re in this situation don’t try and turn it on me!”  
“Urgh you don’t get it, the point is I don’t want to be here with you if you’re gonna act like an arse, ignoring me and then assaulting me, why are you like this, you say what you mean and then take it back, maybe I shouldn’t have kissed you, maybe I shouldn’t let my emotions run my head, but you trying to pretend that everything is chill between us and then kissing me too and try to make me forget about the arguing is worse, way worse! But it works because I keep letting it work, because I love you!” he was crying by the end, ugly anger rising in him, he didn’t even think what he said made sense he was too overcome with emotion.  
“I love you and you don’t care!”  
Arthur drew back with a wince “I love you!” he declared before sinking “You… don’t think I love you anymore?”  
“No it’s not like you ever said it anyway” Arthur frowned taking in the seriousness in Antonio’s pained features. Now England never normally thought about what he’d say before he said it, but Spain’s comment had dug deep, he was sure he had often told him he loved him.

He faltered “How could I not love you” 

They were years long gone, between their lips and the sheets, when they whispered sweet nothings over the stormy winds outside, things that only they would ever hear. Arthur could still manage to see the ghost outline of a smile and with the same tongue that he fought Antonio with he would whisper something like ‘I love you’.  
The room felt suddenly colder and lonelier as the thoughts of days spent well plagued his mind, the beauty of the candle light in a dimly lit room as their shadows played along the walls, the wordless prayers he uttered from his lips as Spain would kiss his neck.  
Antonio, sweet Antonio loved everyone and everything with every ounce of his tar black soul and everyone he ever met loved him and somewhere inside himself Arthur knew it had made him jealous, jealousy could make him cruel. In those long winters when Spain would often wind up at England’s house, he would cradle England on particularly bad nights when he was reduced to no more than a frightened child screaming in the night for his mother, who sadly would never answer.  
But in the heat of all his chaos was Antonio, with his now hollow silence and heavy sad stares no longer accompanied by that joyous voice which had sparked something in Arthur that no other person had. It became more apparent to England that he had done little more than drift around the matter of his own affections having confronted Spain on several occasions for doubting him and calling him out on his own neglectful attitude. Everything England had said to Spain had been true, he had always loved him and he probably always would.  
Spain was always hard to understand, sometimes he acted so irrationally and stupidly that England even after lifetimes of knowing him still had difficulty understanding him and the choices he chose to make, such as falling in love with someone as heartless as England (a horrible decision really). He wondered if maybe Spain saw something in him that he couldn’t see in himself, the thought of that was almost beautiful enough to bring a smile to his face.  
Spain had lured him in like a Siren, lulling him to his certain demise in the most pleasant and beautiful of ways, and if this were his due course once more then he would steer on at the helm, he would collide with him again in streets, on the seas and in the sheets, all so a piece of this beautiful man could once more be his.

“It’s not like you love me anymore”  
Arthur stared down and Antonio’s dear red face the words reeling in his head as he tried desperately to deny the accusation, but all the logics of passion were screaming inside of him: Now is the time!  
“Is that really what you think?”  
“Well… yeah”  
“But Spain I do love you!” he said sweetly smiling as Spain’s mouth dropped open in shock, lips moving but only short little incoherent grumbles formed, a silent ‘-yes!’ dying on his trembling lips.  
“You do?”  
“Need I say it?” England retorted.  
Spain felt his head tilting backwards and a sudden mixture of panic and excitement hit him shooting small jolts electricity up and down his bruised spine.  
“I love you” Antonio shook as he heard those words, he felt lips attacking the underside of his jaw and a tongue drag up the contours of his throat.  
“I love you” Arthur repeated feeling the vibrations of moans in Antonio’s throat, he continued mumbling as he kissed Spain’s damp hot cheeks and then eventually his parted lips.  
The kiss was a lot sweeter and less demanding than the earlier kiss, it was slower and full with far more feeling, Spain could have sworn the room twisted and turned in that moment as he felt his body relax and his breathing regulate as he was whisked into the embrace of the kiss. Slowly he pulled his wrists out of England’s laxed hold.  
He was too gone, from the warmth that was quickly spreading through his body and heart Spain knew he wouldn’t be satisfied with just a kiss. He leant up as far as Arthur would allow him and slid his arms around his neck pulling the other in deeper, twisting and fiddling with the stray tufts of blonde hair growing down the back of his neck.  
They broke away when the need for air became too great Arthur staying close to Antonio’s mouth as he could “So what do you think?” England asked.  
“I think that was pretty fucking gay” Arthur rolled his eyes at the obvious.  
“I meant more like do you believe me now? Like tell me what your thinking”  
“I think you talk too much” And with that Antonio pulled the Arthur in for a kiss.  
Well that was a good enough answer as any.  
Arthur gently splayed Antonio’s legs apart pushing one off the edge of the sofa and pressing the other against the back of the sofa to get closer to his partner. But they weren’t close enough they could never be close enough, less they were attached at the hip, all they could do was desperately pull at each other until there was no space left between them to move.  
Spain winced when England, rather harshly, bit down on his lip not so politely asking to be let in and after biting back (earning him a slap on the thigh) he pliantly parted his lips. Antonio didn’t fight against Arthur he knew he would only win anyway, all he could do was moan as he felt Arthur’s tongue slide along his own, refamiliarizing himself with every tooth and every dip in his mouth. Spain dragged his hands down England’s back nails digging into the fabrics settling on the small of his back and pulling his waist closer.  
England stumbled at this and broke the kiss, only pulling back enough to hover over Antonio’s panting mouth and readjust his leg so it was pressed lightly over the others crotch.  
Arthur was drawn back to Antonio by a long whine “Stop fidgeting!” Spain demanded.  
“You’re the one who – oh never mind, here” Arthur leant down and licked at the tear stains on Antonio’s swollen cheeks taking in the others aghast expression then licking at his open mouth.  
Antonio released a breathless laugh before pulling Arthur back down willingly taking what he wanted, leaving sloppy kisses on the others cheek laughing openly as Arthur struggled to pull back from Antonio’s tight grip on his waist.  
“Wait!” Arthur finally managed to pull back revelling in his momentary freedom. Taking in a much-needed breath he took a hesitant glance down, Antonio starred with a clouded gaze face screaming with want, and Arthur was never one to disappoint.  
Spain, while he appreciated being ogled at, was growing impatient, Arthur’s hands were no longer on him and Arthur was now leaning too far away to touch but his leg was still pressed against his crotch so with a whine he arched and bucked against Arthur’s leg.  
“Fuck” Antonio cursed, Arthur laughed but still didn’t move closer.  
“What do you want?” England asked, the fucking cock tease, Spain tossed a glare at the blond pressing his growing erection against England’s thigh.  
“You know what I want” he groaned as the feeling grew, shooting like ice up and down his spine and congealing in his stomach.  
England with a wide-eyed smirk pressed his knee in closer upping the pressure “Yes Spain but ‘I want’ doesn’t get you anywhere”  
Spain tossed his head back his mouth falling open panting like a dog in the midday sun, England only chuckled as Spain continued to thrust against his leg.  
The friction between his trousers his member and the clothed leg rubbing incessantly against him was overwhelming causing him to gasp and moan desperately, hoping and begging that it would be enough for those beautiful hands he’d missed so much to be back on him. Soon Spain was shamelessly rutting against England’s leg as England watched in a mixture of amusement and lust.  
After a minute of nothing but stares, Spain caved in to the other’s looks and desires “Please, please touch me” he panted, almost upset with himself for giving in.  
England cooed, making a strange face that didn’t sit too well with Spain “I will, but first you have to do something for me” Spain peered out for his closed eyes (when had he closed them) and cried in protest.  
“Nooo, Engl- Arthur please” he bucked to let the other know of his growing problem, England grinned pleasantly an erotic idea coming to mind.  
“I want you to touch yourself” Spain would be lying if he said he didn’t groan slightly at that, he’d much rather have England’s hands on him, assertive and dominant, but if it would please Arthur then he could put on a good show.  
Spain quit his complaining, hastily pulling his shirt out from his trousers, practically tearing open the first few buttons of his shirt before struggling on the lower ones.  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck come on” he cussed, England was now the one getting impatient at Spain’s somehow incompetence at unbuttoning a shirt and with one tough tug he was freed from the constriction of the cotton shirt.  
Spain glared at England who only laughed, “You can have one of mine”  
“They won’t fit” Spain mumbled shivering from the chill of the rainy air that was still drifting in from the opened door.  
“Then I’ll buy you one, I’ll buy you as many as you need” he joked, well half joked, but Spain took it all literally.  
Spain’s hands slithered down across his toned stomach before tentatively touching his belt buckle, the coyness of course was all part of his act, to drive Arthur mad enough that he would eventually replace his hands with his own rough demanding ones.  
Arthur watched carefully as Antonio looped the belt buckle free before unbuttoning and lowering his zipper just enough that his hand could slip past the layers of fabrics, hiding himself away from Arthur’s greedy eyes.  
But Arthur was still content to watch as Antonio’s body twisted and arched into his own unsavoury touch, the way his fingers pinched and rubbed his hardening nipple and the way his back arched and craned painfully as his hand moved and pumped his cock in a tantalizingly slow fashion. Antonio bit on his finger to stifle a moan, it was all an over-reaction, of course it felt good but he knew that Arthur’s softer hands would feel much nicer (maybe even his mouth) on his aching erection.  
Spain’s legs somehow spread wider in a beautiful invitation for England to touch him but still the blond did not move to touch him, watching on as Spain’s hand movements picked up becoming faster and more desperate. Spain moaned deeply as his hips began to buck madly into his own touch, his thighs twitching as he felt heat pooling in his gut as his second hand moved to join in, touching over his slit and cupping at his balls.  
Soon Arthur was decidedly hard himself and becoming more drunk on those sultry noises falling from Spain’s mouth, Spain could be an awfully good sport when he wanted to be and this was a perfect example, he was practically begging for England without lowering himself to say it.  
England rested his hand on Spain's flushed face, running his thumb over his lips before pressing his fingers into Spain's open mouth, Antonio's tongue licking and sucking on the fingers as he continued pumping his cock.  
He didn't want to beg but England would make sure to change that, he wouldn’t give the man what he wanted until he had thoroughly begged for it. But for now, he had other plans for Spain’s obedient mouth.  
Spain stopped his ministrations when England pulled at his hair, his head falling to the side with little resistance, his eyes were low and hooded, dark with all his most intimate desires.  
“That’s enough you tease”  
“Ha!” Spain gasped breathlessly, his hand began to move again “You think that’s teasing? Surely you know me better!” England bent down, biting Antonio’s neck forcing the other to comply, Spain gasped loudly groaning as England continued biting hard until he got the message and removed his hands from his trousers.  
“Would you look at that you’ve messed your hands” the mess he was referring to was precum which was trickling down Antonio’s fingers. Antonio shrugged rather dismissively and went to wipe his hand on England’s shirt.  
England threw himself away from Spain “Don’t you fucking dare” Spain smirked again feeling slightly more powerful than he did a second before, much to England’s dismay Spain licked his fingers clean, sucking along every digit until he was sure he was clean.  
“Better?”  
“You idiot you know I’d rather have had it” it wasn’t like he was entirely disappointed, it was still an enticing sight.  
Spain laughed loudly “Aha! I know, but sorry I’m not here to fill your slutty needs”  
“Oh but that’s exactly why you’re here” England mused touching over Spain’s now bare chest “And that’s exactly why I’m here”  
“Then touch me!” he demanded reaching out to hold England’s face.  
“Not yet love” he hushed biting at Spain’s chest.  
“Why not?” he was almost crying again his body begging him to go back to touching himself.  
“Get down” England started tugging Spain off the sofa, his belt clanking and hanging loosely around his waist, Spain followed willingly, legs shaky as he struggled to stand without England’s assistance.  
Spain moaned when he saw England unbuckling his belt and he realised, by get down, he meant on his knees, and he was happy do that.  
“On your knees” England ordered when he saw Spain was still standing, Spain smiled knowingly and put his hands behind his back.  
“Spain” he warned.  
“What?” Antonio smiled at the ‘I’m so done with you’ look England was wearing.  
“On your knees” he said again pushing his trousers to the floor and stepping out of them.  
“Or what!” Spain challenged with a smirk, England returned it with a promising glint in his eyes “Then I’ll have you with no preparation” Spain shuddered at the thought, the idea heading straight to his cock.  
“You know I’d like that though”  
“I know” England agreed pushing Spain by his shoulders until he was on his knees.  
To England, there was always something indescribably beautiful about seeing Spain on his knees, maybe it was some form of perversion, the sense of power and triumph over the other, maybe it was the fact he knew that soon he’d be pushing himself down the back of Spain’s throat. It was an image he never got tired of seeing though these days he saw it more in his dreams than real life.  
Spain licked his lips eagerly as he was pushed down to his knees, and England couldn’t help but snicker when Spain needily mouthed at the tent in his boxers pulling and squeezing at his arse.  
“What are you waiting for?” Spain positively moaned when he heard that voice, so intimate and demanding of him, he loved it and desperately wanted to see more of the sadistic side of England he knew was there.  
With quick nimble fingers, Spain pulled England free of the confines of his underwear, pulling them down to his ankles before resettling at his prize.  
Antonio was pained to remember when he came face to face with it that England was at least an an inch or two bigger than he was (he’d never admit) and thicker as well, though it never bothered him all that much when they slept together because Arthur tended to top the most anyway, he liked to make a mess of Antonio rather than the other way around.  
Spain, rather taken aback by the memorisation of his partners size and the fact he wasn’t even fully hard, squirmed slightly before slowly dragging his hand up and down England’s proud erection.  
“I forgot how big you were” he mused, eyeing Arthur’s dick as though it were a sweet to be enjoyed.  
“Don’t talk like that” he complained steadying himself with a hand on the table next to Spain’s head.  
“Watch your head”  
Spain couldn’t stop the laugh “I’m not worried about the table I’m worried about choking” he admitted, Arthur looked away rather flustered “Just hurry it up would you”  
Spain hummed in agreement, he didn’t want to wait anymore, he bent his head low kissing along the shaft until he reached the tip, the all too familiar taste of Arthur’s precum tainted his lips as he opened his mouth sliding along the tip, his hand busying itself with the rest of the shaft.  
Arthur let out a relaxing sigh as he felt Spain lips curl around his erection, ‘finally!’ he thought as his free hand reached out in search of Spain’s head, fisting into the curls of his hair.  
Spain lapped his tongue over the underside, tracing a vein along the shaft, a salty taste worked its way into his mouth but he didn’t care in fact he loved it and wanted more. Spain wanted England to pull at his hair and force his way down his pliant but gagging throat, a little bit of dominance never hurt.  
To give England the hint he clawed and scratched at his arse pulling and pinching the flesh, England (A masochist in his own right) unintentionally snapped his hips forward into Spain’s mouth forcing the other to take his length down his throat. But Spain was prepared, he hollowed his cheeks and relaxed his throat making sure not to choke on the Arthur’s cock, England sneered down at the sight.  
“You were ready for that, God I forgot how much of a slut you were”  
“Only for you” Spain tried to reply, and failed, instead he just drooled on the floor moaning deeply as England tightened his fingers in his hair. Spain tried to keep his mouth tight around England’s erection, determined to take him all in his mouth, he was all the more determined however to make Arthur pull at his hair.  
Spain hummed around the erection in his mouth, he could feel England’s fingers tighten with every bob of his willing head but it wasn’t enough, his mouth was relentless, teeth grazing the underside of Arthur’s member snagging slightly on the vein. Spain got what he wanted, with that England pulled sharply at his hair in warning, Spain grinned around the shaft when he felt the sharp tugs continue, moans rumbling in his chest.  
Antonio let Arthur know he was enjoying himself, kneading at Arthur’s backside while moaning and humming around his shaft. England inhaled sharply when he felt Antonio’s teeth again graze dangerously over his skin again, though he knew it was just his way of teasing him he was kind of getting tired of Spain’s games.  
“You’re positively sinful you know that, fuck”  
Spain pulled back “You talk too much” he slurred laughing at his own comment.  
Just as he tried to peacefully go back to sucking he felt Arthur thrust in, now that he hadn’t expected and he didn’t have time to relax, he tried not to choke on the length now forcing its way down his throat and instead control his breathing as England drew back and thrust in again, this time pressing even further causing Antonio to deepthroat him.  
When Spain didn’t move to protest England began to set his own pace, brutally fucking into Spain’s docile mouth. England was grunting as he pushed Spain’s head further and further down his length, revelling in the feeling of Spain choking and gasping for breath, the way his throat contracted around him and swallowed at the tip trying to push him back out. Only then did the sadistic realisation hit of how dearly he’d missed this kind of intimacy where he could just take and take and take.  
Spain soon found his nose buried in course pubic hair, not being given any time to allow his throat to adjust as England had found his rhythm. Spain’s lips were shining, slicked red from all the violation and his eyes were scrunched shut in concentration, the mixture of pleasure and pain was delectable shooting straight to his own neglected cock, his arousal mixed with a slight logical panic as he realised he couldn’t properly breath, though he really couldn’t have cared less.  
“You’ve gotten better since last time” England panted out “Have you been practicing, I bet you have, I remember when we first met you’d of had anyone” he teased pulling harshly at Spain’s pained scalp “Let me guess, it’s probably Prussia, or maybe – fuck – maybe even France” he jeered, pulling Spain’s head back to look him in the eyes.  
Even though Spain’s face was stained with pained tears he was even harder than he was before, the pain was doing wonders for him, the embarrassing taunts caused his cock to twitch and he tried desperately to deny them.  
“Nuhhh, nawt twuu” he slurred.  
“Somehow I don’t believe you, did you like them more than me or something” England grinned manically as Spain shook his head.  
“Owenly yuu” England cupped Spain’s wet chin.  
Spain looked up through dark eyelashes batting them innocently, it was all jest England presumed Spain would never sleep with either of those two or even give them a ‘friendly’ blowey, no Spain reserved that for a special few, England was lucky enough to be one of them.  
Spain went back to his committed duty of sucking this time trying to make the affair a little quicker so that England could fix his now agonizingly ‘hard’ problem. But England didn’t allow Spain to finish, he stopped his bucking pulling his now thoroughly wet cock from Spain’s slackened mouth.  
Spain resisted the urge to move forward and swallow it whole again as he saw England move to steady himself again, his scar ridden thighs shaking with the sheer effort of standing. Spain lunged forward biting and nipping at Arthur’s quivering thighs drawing his attention back to him.  
“You didn’t want to come?” Spain observed, testing his throat and his ability to speak clearly.  
“Not just yet”  
“Why was it all too much for you?” Spain had a cocky smirk on his face, England scowled “No it’s not that, I wanna move on is all” Spain always thought it was funny, England’s grammar always became messy when he was all hot and bothered.  
“Your grammar is atrocious” Spain pulled his most pretentious stuck up English accent.  
“Just get up” he hissed at the others attempts to irritate him, if only he could always be as complaint and quiet as when he was sucking dick.  
England snatched Spain’s chin roughly tugging the others face around on a whim, “Are you having fun” England mocked. Spain, still on his knees cocked his head starring up through low clouded eyes, his own hardness apparent through even the fabrics of his jeans.  
“You’re too overdressed, we’ll never get anywhere like this” Arthur smiled at Antonio as he shifted to stand to rid himself of that one small tedious problem. His hands were shaking as he tried to pull at the hem of his jeans, too overtaken with desire to properly think straight, all of Arthur’s demanding words were sending him insane, dizzy with lust and now, unable to stand properly, Spain fell into the table.  
“I told you to mind your head”  
“Good job I didn’t hit my head” he quipped, but his annoyance didn’t last long as he felt Arthur hastily pull his jeans down to his ankles.  
“You don’t just happen to have any lube?”  
“You don’t have any in your house?”  
“This is a holiday home Spain I don’t exactly allow many people to come here” England reached for a small pot of Vaseline, it would suffice.  
“Oh I’m flattered” Spain smiled as England began laying kisses and bites along his thighs.  
“So you should be my love”  
Spain hummed spreading his legs in wanton display as England slowly pulled at his boxers waist band “Just hurry up and fuck me already”  
“I have every intention”  
And with that the last of their clothing was gone, England lost his shirt somewhere in the haze of blowing and sucking and now all that was left between them was the expanses of scarred old skin.  
England pushed Spain down against the tables hard surface, the other complaining of the cold surface (England paid no mind).  
“Seriously it’s too cold” did Spain ever shut up, probably not thought England, but then again, he didn’t exactly like the man quiet when he made so many delicious noises.  
“England ple-ASE” his voice cracked when he felt an uninvited finger push inside of his entrance, teasing and bending inside of him. Any protest quickly burned out as Spain’s words were replaced by a succession of moans and groans.  
“Mmhph, Ahhh!” Spain’s delirious groans echoed around the room as England’s finger moved inside with no particular care. There was a slight burn with the initial stretch, it had been a while after all since Spain last bedded someone and the experience wasn’t worth remembering, not when Arthur was about to give him exactly what he wanted in a way that no one else could.  
Suddenly and again without warning a second finger joined the first, scissoring and pulling Spain apart and then a third in which Spain really fell apart.  
“Ah! Wait just wait a second please” he begged head falling into his folded arms on the table.  
“I’m sorry did I hurt you” Spain looked over to see England’s face torn with a genuine concern, he couldn’t remember the last time England actually fawned over him and was concerned for his well-being. It felt nice, a reminder that the other actually did care rather than just saying what he wanted to hear in the heat of the moment.  
“Yes but it’s fine, it’s just been a while”  
Arthur nodded understandingly, bending over and laying light kisses over his spine in complete contrast to the vicious burning in his lower back and arse. Soon he was biting and nipping at the skin of Antonio’s back, biting especially hard over old scars, drawing moans from that beautiful tanned throat.  
Spain gave an experimental wiggle of his hips hissing as the burn didn’t ease but drawing a sharp breath when England’s fingers glanced over his prostate.  
“Okay” he breathed tossing his head into his arms again.  
“You sure?”  
“Yes just please!” Spain clawed at the table when England complied, drawing his fingers back and forth spreading them every now and then at uneven intervals. Eventually his fingers picked up in pace, slamming back into him mercilessly, trying hard to find Spain’s prostate pressing against any wall they could reach before drawing back and spreading wider.  
Antonio starred at his bawled fists trying desperately not to let his knees buckle beneath him, the fast pace, the infernal touches and brushes inside of him it was all making him more and more desperate for Arthur to finally find that right place.  
Arthur's free hand touched over Antonio's heaving chest playing with his nipples and acting as extra support“Arthur please” he whined, pushing his hips back, Arthur starred down at Spain’s arse temporarily mesmerised by the way his fingers disappeared, in and out in and out, before finally striking gold and hitting hard against Spain’s prostate.  
Spain screamed biting down hard on his finger, steadying his breathing the best he could trying to distract himself from the intense ebbing pleasure now coursing through his body his cock leaking from the pressure building up inside of him. He didn’t want to come from just being fingered England wouldn’t let him live it down. England smirked triumphantly as he saw Spain’s precum drip on the floor “Found it” he mumbled.  
“Oh England please” he begged banging his head against the table, Arthur angled his fingers to hit Spain’s prostate with every jab of his fingers.  
Spain was a wreck, all he wanted was England to replace his damned fingers with his cock so his torture would be over, but for some reason words abandoned him and all he could focus on was the three fingers pressed deep inside him and his flushed erection pressed roughly into the table the friction making his mind go blank.  
“I want you to say it” England demanded, slapping a hand down on Spain’s right cheek.  
Spain cried but still couldn’t find words, well none other than “Please” and “England/Arthur”, he yelled when he felt England’s hand collide with his arse again.  
“I asked you to do something and you’ll do it for me” England asserted, he heard Spain moan at the order, the man always did have a strange domination kink and he thoroughly utilised it every time he was compromised like this.  
“NO!” Spain yelled when England removed his fingers from him, Spain tried to remove himself from the table but he couldn’t find the strength pressing out in desperate search of some contact, his knees quaking violently with the strain.  
England slapped him again and again until his skin was aflame, England landed one last harsh slap before roughly grabbing at the sore skin fisting Spain’s tangled hair and pulling it roughly.  
At last England got what he wanted “Please” Spain sobbed, his cock was a painful red and his eyes were creased as he starred back at England, he was the image of submission and it took everything in England not to just ram straight into him.  
“Please fuck me” that was all England needed to hear, his hands threw themselves forward gripping at Spain’s hips before lining up with his entrance. He hoovered just shy drawing the tip down between his cheeks teasingly and just as Spain turned to complain England thrust in only managing half way, though that was still enough for Spain who came hard just from the one thrust.  
England wrestled his slight guilt watching Spain in the throes of pleasure writhing beneath him, though one problem he immediately saw was what he couldn’t see, Spain’s face. It was buried in his arms which were splayed in front of him on the table, and Arthur was having none of that.  
“Spain, move we’ll lay on the sofa” he lay soft kisses over his neck planting one long one behind his ear, Spain however wasn’t aware enough of his surroundings and ended up holding onto England as they both fell on the sofa.  
Spain was vaguely aware he was moving but it didn’t entirely register until he was on his back once more on the sofa. England couldn’t wait any longer, Spain’s release only made him madden further with desire to be all consumed and absorbed by him.  
There was no more foreplay, Arthur quickly guided himself back down between Antonio’s legs and in one savage thrust he pushed all the way in. Spain shouts at the intrusion his body forced back up the sofa, a groan drawled out from his throat as he arched into England’s sweaty hold.  
“Do you want me to wait?” England asked in consideration of Spain’s rigid state.  
“No it’s fine” he reassured sending a reassuring smile.  
England nodded, slowly pulling out till just the tip was left and pushing back in once more. Spain was tiring of the dainty treatment, wanting England to take him hard and fast, it was far too slow and careful. Spain mustered the most menacing glare he could but he wasn’t sure how effective it was when he was pretty spread and bent for England, “Faster” he demanded.  
With a wicked smirk, Arthur leant over pressing his chest to Antonio’s and kissed him deeply, he manoeuvred one leg onto his shoulder and began to pick up the pace. Soon the room was filled with the grunts, panting and moaning of both men absolutely absorbed in each other, Spain’s legs were shaking violently with want as England kept his monstrous speed, sweat rolling down his face and dripping onto his contracting stomach.  
Soon Spain could feel England brushing absently across his prostate, the jolt of pleasure elicited from it caused any sense of rationality to abandon him and through long drawn out moans he was reduced to begging “Please, harder, faster, there, my God, Arthur” his hands scratching down Arthur’s bare back, dragging crescent shaped marks down the curve of his spine. Antonio shuddered and moaned as Arthur took one of his nipples into his mouth, sucking and kissing it before biting down around it causing a delightfully sensual moan to ooze from Spain’s blistering lips.  
Arthur’s name kept spilling from Spain’s mouth, Arthur’s teeth bit along his collar bone making a beeline to behind his ear leaving a trail of dark blue and purple bites that he was sure even one of England’s stuffy collared shirts wouldn’t be able to hide. Spain could feel himself hardening with each brutal thrust, his neglected member pressed flush between both their bodies, through blurred eyes he tried desperately to wrap his hand around himself but England was quick to swat his hand away.  
“Don’t touch yourself” evidently England was now in complete control, Spain would have complained had England not taken it upon himself to take Spain into his hand instead.  
“OH God!” he screamed at England’s hand set up the same painful mind boggling pace as his thrusts, his body rocking upwards into England’s clammy hand.  
“England I – AH!” he grunted as England bit harshly on his earlobe.  
“Hm? You what”  
But Spain couldn’t continue what he was going to say as England deliberately started angling towards his prostate hitting it dead on with every calculated slam of his hips. England kissed at Spain’s closed eyes taking in the beauty of him in that moment utterly lost in pleasure, drool pooling in the corners of his mouth as he panted and moaned desperate to be filled endlessly eyes rolling back in his head.  
England’s free hand reached behind Spain splaying his arse cheeks apart, allowing him to drive deeper and impale harder into the maddening velvety heat that was Spain. A shrill scream of pleasure echoed through the room, Spain was aware that it was him but he didn’t recognise his voice, England continued to drive home hard and fast his hand rubbing him quickly and roughly.  
Spain could only focus on the feeling of England, being filled entirely, fast and hard, his hips bucking to meet those wonderful thrusts, England’s face scrunched in unbreakable concentration as he fucked into Spain’s tight arse.  
Arthur’s lips were moving but he couldn’t hear what he was saying, it was like he was behind ten panes of glass, the world was blurred by what he realised to be his own tears as the pressure in his abdomen grew and grew with every pump of his weeping cock and every slam of those fine hips.  
Arthur’s hand sped up sending him reeling closer and closer to his climax, but just as he felt his legs begin to spasm and the onset of orgasm a strange feeling came over him as he realised Arthur had firmly clamped around the base of his cock. Spain let out a weak sob as his back made a strange bow shape and his body heaved and shuddered with the denied orgasm.  
“Not just let” he moaned at Arthur’s sudden closeness to his ear, Arthur dragged his tongue over the shell of Antonio’s red ear marvelling at the fact he could feel his pulse beating through his ear.  
Arthur continued humping into Antonio’s abused hole, he wanted Antonio to break until all he could think about when he looked at him across the meeting room is the way his hands felt tossing him off and how his cock felt sheathed deep inside him and all the scandalous things that they would do when no one else was looking in the meeting rooms, or when they’d spend longer than they needed to in the bathroom, things would surely be interesting from now.  
Antonio was wheezing and moaning as Arthur continued to lavish bites and kisses across his skin, his forgotten legs (which were now little more than jelly) tried to lock around Arthur’s waist so that he would somehow go deeper. All the while Arthur’s hand was still denying him his orgasm and he was on the cusp of once more begging Arthur for release, Antonio wouldn’t last long if that hand wasn’t there.  
“Arthur, please!” he began to beg.  
“Please what”  
“Let go-”  
"Hmmm" He hummed blocking the slit with his thumb, Spain screamed "Let me cum - please!" he begged.  
"Well since you've been so good" Arthur released his leaking member, leaning down and hotly ordering him “But don’t come” and oh he tried, he tried for Arthur but he couldn’t stop himself and with a scream of ‘Arthur’ he came hot and long crying feebly as his body wracked in the apex of the orgasm.  
England came to a shuddering still as Spain unknowingly clenched down around him inviting him deeper into his willing body.  
“What did I say” he said caressing Spain’s tear stained face, a pitiful “I’m sorry” came from Spain’s broken mouth as he tried to hide his face behind his hands, he looked like a naughty child who was being told off for stealing from the biscuit jar or something. Arthur wouldn’t let him hide his face again, he leant in kissing his open mouth before kissing his sniffling nose.  
“You’re so beautiful” Spain blushed at the passing compliment his whole body warming with something new as England leant down kissing Spain with a renewed passion.  
England was moving again, rocking softly into Spain’s oversensitive arse as not to hurt him; with his legs still tightly wrapped around England’s now slippery waist Spain focused on giving England some bites of his own, biting hard along the soft junction of his neck lapping his tongue over the broken skin.  
The slower pace was something neither of them were too used to, they never normally enjoyed it all that much unless it was solely devoted to worshipping and praising each other’s bodies, but the few meaningful times they had made love were embedded in their minds forever.  
Spain was almost certain that now they were making love rather than just having sex his whole body felt like it was floating on water as he felt every inch of England drag out before sweetly entering into him again with what felt like all the care, passion and love in the world.  
Spain began crying again between his moaning to England’s dismay, but England’s alarm was quickly voided as Spain began muttering “My God, so good” into the back of his hand.  
England’s mind spasmed at that, his desire peaked and he began slamming back into Spain’s delicate hips, the other grasping desperately at England’s shoulders as both their bodies were pushed to their absolute limits  
The sofa creaked from the strain as England put everything he had into his frenzied thrusts, Spain was once more heaving and swearing as he pulled England in for a wet kiss. He found it harder and harder to keep kissing Arthur, sometimes he found he was just bumping noses with him as they both worked together to bring them to their final climax.  
Antonio’s eyes tiredly opened, fatigue consuming him as he felt Arthur’s fingers trace over his forearm before reaching his palm where they laced their fingers together, fingers slipping from the friction and the sweat.  
“God” Arthur gasped as Antonio again began bucking to meet him, his stomach tensing and body rippling with the pleasure, threatening to boil over and burn them both.  
“You’re so fucking beautiful” Arthur reminded him, he just wanted him to know. Antonio choked on a laugh, biting at Arthur’s lower lip pulling and tugging as his hips bucked in time to Arthur’s sloppier thrusts breaking the skin on Arthur’s lower lip.  
Arthur became more and more absorbed in his own pleasure, desperate to reach his climax Arthur tossed Antonio onto his stomach pulling him backwards by his hips and pistoning in and out in a lust driven frenzy, he was so desperately close to his release.  
Antonio’s head fell lifeless into the sofa, the rest of his body held up by Arthur’s bruising hold on his hips, he let his mouth fall open accidentally licking and biting at the blanket now sodden with his seed, dizzied by Arthur’s powerful precise thrusts, his cock pulsating hot and hard inside his pained arse pressing against his frayed sensitive nerves sending sickeningly pleasureful spikes racing up and down his tired body. Antonio gripped roughly at the orange blanket beneath him, knuckles glowing white compared to his tanned skin from his tight grip on the edge of the sofa, certain that if he let go he would float away into oblivion.  
Fast, hard and deep was all Arthur could think as every nerve ending in his body lit instantly as Antonio’s body clenched down around him hard, Antonio gasped for breath tears running into his mouth mingling with the spit, he could no longer press back to meet Arthur only being pushed forward again every time he tried, every thrust made his mind blank as his entire world shook from the immense pleasure.  
Arthur's thrust's began to lose their synch and became much sloppier and harsher as Arthur grew closer and closer to his impending orgasm. With one last barbaric thrust Arthur buried himself deep spearing right into Antonio’s prostate, Antonio came too one last time biting around his thumb to stop himself from inevitably screaming again. Antonio could feel Arthur’s cock twitch and come inside him filling him to the brim with everything he loved about Arthur.  
“Oh Arthur” he sighed as he weakly settled his hand in the other’s hair playing lightly with it as Arthur held his hips tightly, England’s own hips spasming every now and then.  
Antonio winced when Arthur moved to pull out of him, feeling fluids leaking out of him and down his still quaking thighs as his ‘plug’ moved to sit up properly.  
Arthur’s hair was stuck to his sweaty forehead making his hair appear darker than it was, his eyes were still large as he starred at Antonio as if he couldn’t quite grasp what they’d just done.  
Antonio threw his arms around Arthur pulling the other down to lay on top of him, “Ahhh so gross” Arthur complained with a laugh burying his face into Antonio’s neck inhaling deeply the smell of sex and spices.  
They’re not sure how long they just laid like that, legs dangling over the edge of the sofa and the blanket once more wrapped around them. 

 

“Fuck it’s so cold” Antonio jeered as he ran to shut the open back door, slamming it with such force that all the windows rattled in their frames, it had at stopped raining somewhere along the line.  
Spain reached over for his neglected coffee, grimacing as he chugged down the bitter cold liquid “Gross it’s so cold” he felt a pair of arms loop lazily around his naked waist hands rubbing over his hips and waist.  
Spain contained a laugh as he felt England kiss up his arse and the small of his back, “Stop it” he ushered teasingly swatting gently at Arthur’s tired arms.  
“No I like your body” he mumbled into Antonio’s skin.  
This time Antonio laughed, “You’ve always liked my body though” Antonio hissed in surprise as Arthur’s teeth sank into his arse, biting and sucking at the quickly darkening skin.  
“Arthur don’t” he whined lowly, he didn’t want any more bites and bruises.  
“Just one more, at least you can hide this one, unless,” he tightened his arms “You’re getting it somewhere else” Antonio shuddered as Arthur’s lips didn’t leave his butt, it was already painful enough without the added teeth.  
“You know I’m not”  
Antonio collapsed dead weight in the sofa next to Arthur, holding each other and watching as a damp rabbit hopped across the porch, taking in the sight of the men from the door before carrying on their way.  
“I think that rabbit was staring at you” said Arthur.  
“Maybe it was staring at you”  
Arthur stared nonchalantly out the door, gaze falling slightly empty “No” he stated “It wasn’t”  
Antonio slapped and grasped Arthur’s pale thigh causing the other to bristle, his larger hand circling around it, pinching at one of his earlier bites “Well I think it was” he smiled adoringly at Arthur’s unsure face.  
“Sure, sure love” he leant onto Spain’s broad shoulder  
Another bout of silence passed between them as it had earlier, but this time they were in each other’s arms, something they hadn’t done in a while, well they hadn’t had sex in a while either but that was beside the point.  
Antonio began to worry “So, what does this make us”  
Arthur looked at him stupidly, wondering what he had meant before his mind clicked, ahhh right, what were they now?  
“Well what do you want us to be?”  
“I want… I want us to be happy”  
Arthur caught on “Do I make you happy?”  
“Always”  
“I don’t see why I make you happy” he sneered  
“You’re just rough around the edges”  
“How could I have fucked it up so badly” he glared at the floor “I mean, us” Spain frowned at Arthur.  
“I think it was a mixture of us, external forces and urm” he whispered with a cheeky grin “other people”  
“You might be right” Arthur deliberated, “You make me happy too” Antonio beamed at the admission snuggling in closer to Arthur’s relaxed body, still naked beneath the blanket.  
“That makes me happy" Antonio said.  
"Sorry for being a bitch earlier” Arthur sighed, watching a bird flitter quickly into a nearby tree.  
"I suppose I'm sorry too, for you know shouting and getting agressive" Antonio smiled stupidly  
“I love you” Arthur turned to Antonio smiling as Antonio withdrew in shock.  
He planted a quick chaste kiss on England’s pouting lips, laughing as the other reddened hiding himself in the blankets the best he could.  
“I love you too”

… “So, what happened to this being strictly professional”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a first attempt at writing something like this so constructive criticism is highly welcome :) -YDNWYTB-


End file.
